Taunts, teases and mysterious guises
by Luthien-culmy
Summary: Midge and her best friends are in their fourth year, the yule balls that year and everyone needs a date....perhaps Mr. Finnagen is available...or has he other ideas?


Taunts, teases and mysterious guises.

Disclaimer 

       I do not own the characters in The Harry Potter series of books, they are J.K.Rowlings (unfortunately!!).

I also do not own any story line that is from the Harry Potter books.

This is my first fanfic and as you will probably know it is about the Harry Potter books.

My sorys are kinda different because they focus on the characters which should be mentioned more often!!

This stoy is particulary different because some of the characters are made up and some of the are real. Also my story will probably end up in three parts.

I hope you like it and ir you do please review!!! But constructive critism is also appreciated!!

Luthien Vardamir (or soph whichevers fine!!)

Part one- Midge's term

Chapter 1- PP and her gang of ugliness

       As I started to run through the mist, the fog began to get thicker and thicker. I couldn't see where I was going, I had no sense of direction, I was screaming but no sound came out of my mouth. Suddenly the mist began to clea-

          "Midge…Midge…. MIDGE!!! WAKE UP! You'll be late for breakfast in a minute, shift it you great lump. GET A MOVE ON OTHER WISE WE WON'T GET OUR TIMETABLES…COME ON!!!" Yelled my best friend Talliana (Talli for short) (who by the way was standing right beside my bed)

Great another day of taunts, teases and spells, but hey my life's perfectly normal. NOT!!

          I'm one of those people who is extremely superstitious. I guess I've always been a little bit superstitious, ever since I was younger. This is probably because once I was lying in bed and it started to thunder- that scared me so much! Plus to make matters worse I now have a phobia of thunder and lightning. Even when I was younger I had to have "lucky items", always had to have some sort of light on when I was sleeping (I'm not so bad now!). You might find that babyish but I find it comforting. Also it help finding out four years ago that I was a witch!

My family's relatively normal, my dads a nice normal muggle accountant (if you could call someone who works with numbers for a living normal) but my mother's a witch (and only decided to tell me when I got my Hogwarts letter). I've got two sisters, one who is younger than me. My younger sister's name is Carriana (my mother named her) and she's probably a witch too, but mum says if she is she won't out about all our abilities until she gets her Hogwarts letter (which I think is unfair, but still when did my opinion count?!). My older sister is called Florence (my father named her, but we call her Florie) goes to Hogwarts and is in her last year there. When she started at Hogwarts we got told that she was going to a boarding school and we only ever saw her at the holidays (summer, Christmas and Easter). At Hogwarts she's in Hufflepuff house.

          Although everyone calls me Midge, my real name is Imogene, after my great grandmother (who was also a witch). My full name is Imogene Ignatia, which means image of fire in Latin. Well that's all about me sorted, well for the time being!

          No one knows what I'm really like apart from my bestest, most loyal friend Talliana. Talli is my oldest friend (well since the first time we met on the train!) but the only thing that really annoys me about her is that she is so pretty. She has long blonde silky hair, mesmerizing blue eyes and a figure to die for. She has a brother but you wouldn't think that they are related because they look completely different. The name of Talli's brother is lee Jordan and he's in the year above us (Talli's last name is Jordan by the way). He commentates on all the Quidditch matches. Another reason that you wouldn't think that they were brother and sister is that they are in different houses. Tall is in Ravenclaw and lee is in Gryfinndor (ok, ok the only reason that I am going on about lee so much is because I fancy him. Happy now?!).

          The only reason that people tease me is because you could say I'm a boff (word meaning: swot, know-it-all of geek. Whatever your preference.) Just because I can naturally remember stuff easily doesn't make me a genius. It's not as if I'm as swotty as Hermione Granger in Gryfinndor. (By the way I'm in Ravenclaw if you don't know). Mind you my appearance doesn't exactly fit the boff genre (if there is one) because I'm 5"7, grey eyes and shoulder length wavy red hair (that is the reason my name means image of fire. Red hair get it?) and I wear rectangular glasses.

          As we (me and Talliana) wandered out of the Ravenclaw common room, I started to tell Talliana about the dream I had last night.

"It was so weird though, it was like I was actually there"

But as usual Talli replied with her usual reply:

"You should really lay off the cheese before you go to bed at night"- What did I tell you?!

                             *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As we descended down the main staircase (that led to the schools main entrance) we met up with another one of my best friends Mandy Brocklehurst (she's in Ravenclaw too) but as we came to the bottom of the staircase we came across some trouble- Slytherin trouble, led by pansy Parkinson (even though we are not in any of her classes, she thinks that Talli is a real threat to her so called "relationship" with Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)) of all people and of course she started to slag us off first.

"Oh look who it is"" it's bofftecherooney and her sadistic friends!!"

"Pansy do you ever look in the mirror and see what you really look like?!" retorted Mandy.

"Ooooooooooo look Brocklehurst by name broccoli by looks!" squeeled pansy in delight. Although pansy's comment was rude and unfair Mandy does kind of resemble a broccoli I suppose, because her hair is slightly on the spiky side. Although she has tried to tame it, several hundred times. I suppose you could say that Mandy is sort of a tomboy as well. This is because her hair is short (why it is so spiky) and she loves sports. I can prove that because she is one of the beaters for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team for the past three years. But back to pp (pathetic Parkinson) slagging us off-

"Oh and look who else is here miss-I'm-so-sarcastic-and-brilliant, you aren't that blessed in the looks department!!"

"Yes pp, but at least I'm not cursed with a pug face, like some around her" replied Talli sarcastically.

So with that last remark pp and her "gang of ugliness" (their name reflects their faces!" flounced into the great hall after they had been severely defeated once again.

"I cannot believe she said I am sarcastic!" Talli said letting out an anguished cry.

"Talli since when were you not sarcastic?" I enquired

"Midge I am not that type of person. Isn't that right Mandy?!" asked Talli. But as normal Mandy had gone into a daze either about Quidditch or the boy who she is totally besotted with- Seamus Finnigan. Although he is slightly barmier than your average guy, she is totally loved up.

"Fine, fine I'll just talk to a brick wall then shall I?" Talli commented sarcastically, and with that we wandered into the great hall to eat breakfast and to be given our timetables for the year ahead.

Please r and r!!!


End file.
